


Clint Cooks Eggs

by A2Z (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Eggs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A2Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Steve's advice and cooks eggs for Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Cooks Eggs

Clint groaned. Cooking eggs was harder than it sounded, especially for someone with no cooking experience. Cap had said that one way to impress a woman was to cook for her, so Clint had found a recipe for sunny side up eggs. He wanted to make breakfast for Natasha, but the eggs were burnt, and so were most of his fingers. This had been a terrible idea, and of course, Natasha walked into the kitchen of the Avengers Tower without a warning.

"Are those eggs?" She asked tiredly. Clint nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice that they were slightly burnt.

"Good, I'm hungry. I stayed up late last night, debating with Stark about whether or not it is a good use of time to go to birthday parties. He feels very strongly about it." Natasha yawned, while Clint placed some half burnt eggs on a plate for her. He watched her as she chewed, trying to read her face.

"These are... These are really good!" Clint smiled. He knew she was probably lying,but he was thankful that she tried to appreciate the eggs.

"Thanks, I'm glad you-" BANG. Clint was interrupted by the door banging open. Thor, followed by Tony, thundered in. The genius was trying to explain to the God of Thunder what birthday parties were.

"I need nourishment, and there are no Pop-tarts!" Thor rumbled.

"Well, I cooked eggs..." Clint didn't want to get on Thor's bad side this early, so he carefully set out two more plates with eggs on them. The Pop-tart lover wolfed his down greedily, then said that he was going to the store. Tony looked apprehensively at the browned edges of the white as he put a forkful into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quietly.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Asked Natasha. Tony looked at them. Clint was obviously in love with Natasha, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"These are great, but they were clearly made for someone with the acquired taste, which is not me." Tony exited the kitchen, talking to Jarvis about birthday parties. Natasha looked down at her half eaten egg. She could feel Hawkeye watching her.

"Hey, Clint?" Natasha broke the silence.

"Yes?" "I know of this really great restaurant, where you can sit 300 meters high to eat, and the restaurant is slowly rotating, so you get an amazing view. It isn't far from here, and I know you like that sort of thing, so I was thinking, maybe Saturday, at 6:00?" She smiled hopefully.

"That works for me, unless Fury has any surprise missions for us." Clint took away her plate of eggs. He seemed to know that they were terrible. Suddenly, the other Avengers rushed in. Apparently, they had been listening to the whole conversation through the door.

"Congratulations Clint. I look forward to coming to your marriage ceremony." Thor looked proud, but Hawkeye looked at him like he was crazy.

"Marriage?! It's only our first date!" Thor seemed confused, and went on to ask Tony what a 'date' was. In all the excitement, Natasha somehow slipped out. She went to her room to find the perfect dress for Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> There are restaurants like the one I described, but I'm not sure if there's one in New York. This is my first work, so please don't leave rude comments.


End file.
